


Live A Little

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bachelorette Party, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyin throws a special bachelorette party for Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making the Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Korra, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

The stripper, finally down to nothing but his tight underwear, hovered over Asami’s lap. She held her drink off to the side, trying not to let it spill. Her free hand covered her face. The man’s body thrust and swayed only a few inches away from hers. The bride-to-be struggled with keeping her eyes off the young man’s unsurprisingly perfect stomach. Looking away almost felt more embarrassing than blatantly staring. She was grateful for the loud music coming from the corner of the room. Combined with the alcohol, it at least helped her drown out the feeling of being watched, which was hard to do with some of the women’s vocal encouragement.

With a graceful spin, the stripper presented his back to her. He flexed provocatively and made sure his ass didn’t go unnoticed. Asami had assumed that she would be able to handle this. In fact, she remembered feeling guilty for looking forward to it. Now she wished she’d turned the offer down. Even with a drink or two in her, she failed to fully embrace the situation. She managed to pull her hand away from her face, but she only smiled and nodded at the stripper as if she were some refined old woman at a fancy concert. Maybe as a result of Asami’s obvious embarrassment, the stripper moved on to the next woman. His dance had begun in the middle of the circle of chairs, but now he planned to give the party guests individual attention.

“I’ll take it upon myself to really get things started.” Suyin had been in charge of planning the entire party, and she showed no shame in the fact that she was enjoying herself. With a combination of her own infectious enthusiasm and a few drinks, she hoped everyone else would loosen up. She set things in motion by tugging on the stripper’s underwear. After a few playful glances between them, Suyin pulled the tight garment down just enough to reveal the stripper’s ass to the women behind him. 

Jinora cheered and clapped until her hands hurt. If Asami and Korra had gotten married any earlier, she wouldn’t have been able to attend this little bachelorette extravaganza. There was no way she wasn’t going to appreciate every moment of this. The awkwardness of sitting next to her mom probably just hadn’t sunk in yet, but she didn’t care. 

“Jinora…” Pema whispered with an outstretched hand, preparing to reel in her eager daughter.

Kya quickly nudged her sister-in-law. “Lighten up. You’re the one that let her come.”

Suyin looked up at the stripper and used both of her hands to spank him, savoring his smooth ass before letting go. Kya cheered to bring the energy back to her side of the circle. Unfortunately, she was stuck between Lin and Pema, and neither of them seemed to be having a good time. Lin had her arms crossed and kept rolling her eyes. Pema spent more time obsessively checking on Jinora rather than enjoying the stripper. Kya began to wonder why the two of them didn’t just leave. Guys did nothing for her, and yet she found herself enjoying the whole thing more than they appeared to be.

Opal’s face was noticeably red, but she didn’t shy away from watching as her mother led the charge. Suyin leaned forward. Carefully wrapping her fingers under the edge of the stripper’s underwear, she gave him a wink. The stripper put his hands behind his head and puffed out his chest. As if on cue, the brass instruments on the record blared as Suyin yanked the tight garment down. Asami and Opal gasped while Suyin let out a triumphant laugh. Jinora nearly jumped out of her seat before Pema’s motherly instincts stopped her. 

Senna casually leaned to her left to get a better view. She and Asami shared a playful glance and clinked their glasses together. Suddenly things were looking up. Asami took another sip of her drink, laughing to herself after her lips left the glass. Senna gave Asami an exaggerated thumps up as if to say, “You have my blessing, future daughter-in-law. Have fun!” Asami laughed again and shook her head.

The stripper plucked his underwear from around his ankle and tossed it behind him. Kya caught it and held it up. “Hey Jinora. Catch.” 

Pema intercepted the underwear and sat on it. She assumed Jinora was mature enough to handle this, but she forgot that Kya would be there to make things worse. She glared at the two of them with a wicked smile on her face, unable to hide how pleased she was with her parenting.

The stripper backed up and started rocking his hips, now with his fully exposed cock moving along with him. He gave the lady of the hour a smile and an extra vigorous shake of his hips, showing off his impressive manhood. Asami took a long sip of her drink to work up the nerve to cheer him on. Her future mother-in-law’s positive attitude also gave her a confidence boost. 

Senna looked at Asami and giggled before returning her gaze to the stripper. She eyed him up and down: partly to enjoy the view and partly to compare him to Tonraq. The woman felt a sense of pride knowing her husband was still in better shape than this stripper, and of course he was bigger. But that didn’t prevent Senna from lusting after this man that was young enough to be her son. It was all in good fun after all. And yet, she suddenly couldn’t help but think of Tonraq ogling some female stripper at Korra’s party at this very moment. The thought of it almost killed her good mood. But with a few sips of her drink and another look at the stripper, she tried to ignore her natural yet somewhat hypocritical jealousy.

The stripper turned his attention to Opal. He took her hands in his and placed them on his hips. Kya and Jinora cheered as he moved from side to side. Opal kept her eyes locked on his chest. Not because it was amazing, which it was, but because she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye, and staring at a penis that close to her was out of the question. Flaccid or not, it was still intimidating. Suyin noticed her daughter’s hesitation and took the opportunity to give the stripper’s ass another grope. 

Lin watched out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to make sure Suyin didn’t make Opal too uncomfortable. The ever vigilant officer almost got out of her chair when Suyin began to encourage Opal to finish her drink. The tipsy mother had a glass pressed to Opal’s cheek and was nudging it toward her lips. With a “live a little” thrown in, Suyin tilted Opal’s head back. Not wanting to annoy her mother, Opal quickly finished the last of her drink. She leaned forward, hoping her mother would settle down, and she steadied herself against the stripper’s inviting body. Their eyes met, and the stripper smiled. Opal almost stood up to hug him, but she kept herself in her seat.

Now Lin had her turn. Before the stripper even made his first move, Lin said, “Sorry, kid. Not interested.” She gestured for him to move along.

“Oh come on, Lin,” said Suyin. “Don’t hurt the guy’s feelings.”

The stripper smiled reassuringly and moved down the line but not before giving Lin a playful wink. Lin looked anything but amused.

“Good job out there,” said Kya, giving the stripper a hard slap on the thigh. “Sorry though. I’m gay.” 

The stripper looked back over at Suyin. 

“She really is,” Suyin confirmed. 

Looking a little confused, the stripper finally planted his feet in front of Pema, who had finished maybe her third or fourth drink. She wasn’t used to drinking so much, but she felt she needed and deserved this. It also helped her feel a little more “cool” around Jinora. It was hard for her not to baby her daughter in such an adult situation, especially considering Jinora was barely old enough for all of this. But Pema tried her best to put on a brave face. That brave face just happened to be the result of the alcohol she’d consumed before the stripper even made it around the circle. 

Pema looked up at the hunk in front of her and watched as he showed off. His powerful shoulders began to hypnotize her, or maybe it was just the alcohol. Pema kept telling herself that the stripper couldn’t be as young as he looked. At most, she would be his older sister. There was nothing for her to be ashamed of. Everyone was here. Even the boys (and Korra) were having their own fun somewhere. No one was judging anyone. So she reached out and touched him. Why not?

“Alright Pema!” Kya cheered. 

Asami, Suyin, and Senna joined in the applause as Pema ran her hands up the stripper’s stomach to his chest. The stripper danced in a slow circle while Pema trailed her fingers along his hard body. The equally goofy and pleased look on her face suddenly reminded everyone of Meelo. When her wandering hands reached the stripper’s back, Pema trickled her fingers down to the main attraction: the booty. She squeezed it like she owned it, filling the room with applause. Kya placed a congratulatory hand on her sister-in-law’s shoulder, while Jinora’s immodest energy was nowhere to be found.

“I’m gonna have to take you home, mister,” said Pema as she kneaded his firm cheeks.

Without warning, Pema witnessed what she typically referred to as a man’s “healthy excitement.”

“It seems we have a new party guest joining us,” she said.

Jinora groaned in disgust and buried her face in her hands.


	2. Escalation

Despite her obvious enthusiasm, Pema suddenly looked concerned. She glanced at Asami, trying her best to ignore the stripper’s playfulness.

“Is this really okay?” asked Pema.

“What do you mean?” asked Asami.

“Worried about Tenzin?” asked Kya.

“No. I’ve already seen Tenzin’s penis,” said Pema, as if that somehow answered their questions. “I’m not stealing the stripper away from Asami, am I?”

Asami and Kya laughed at Pema’s misplaced concern. Meanwhile, Jinora huddled up in her chair, waiting for her mom to keep her mouth shut and her hands off the stripper.

“He’s here for everyone,” said Suyin. “I think that’ a little obvious, isn’t it?”

“Oh,” said Pema, returning her gaze back to the stripper’s ceaseless energy. “So I guess that means it’s Jinora’s turn.”

What Jinora wanted more than anything a few minutes ago now filled her with dread. Pema gently nudged the stripper in her direction.

“That’s the penis,” said Pema, sticking her hand right in front of Jinora and pointing at it.

“Yes Mom. I know,” said Jinora, trying to her best to sound more mature than annoyed.

The stripper noticed Jinora’s nervousness and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to shield her from the embarrassment of her surroundings.

“Uh…hi,” said Jinora, still struggling to act naturally. “You certainly are naked…and very, very hot. Wow. Sorry… That was stupid.”

It wasn’t too hard to forget about her mom once there was a naked man distracting her. Pema’s boldness had reinvigorated the stripper, and Jinora was the one reaping the rewards. He stood right over her and rocked his body as if the party was being thrown just for her. Jinora gazed up at her new best friend and couldn’t help but wonder if he thought she was the prettiest one in the room.

The stripper spun around, giving Jinora a new view. He shook his ass closer and closer to her. Jinora’s hands rose up in front of her chest, looking halfway between defending herself and preparing to pounce.

“What do I do? What do I do?” she said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. She could hear at least a couple people cheering her on.

The stripper was practically sitting on Jinora’s lap. Her hands hovered over his waist. She couldn’t believe she lacked the nerve to touch this gorgeous guy. Everyone else was in such a good mood and too nice or drunk to judge her anyway. This guy might as well have walked out of her fantasies, and all she could do was wait for it to be over. 

Just when she couldn’t take it anymore, the stripper got off her lap and moved on to Senna. Jinora’s hands still hung awkwardly in front of her. Rather than feeling relieved, she immediately wanted him back. She craved the rush of being so close to him, but she hadn’t had a chance to savor his attention. Maybe Korra’s mom would hurry him along, bringing him one step closer back to Jinora. Being bolder was on her to-do list.

Senna laughed as she took the stripper’s hands in hers. Rocking her arms back and forth along with his as he danced, she made a playful kissing face at his erection.

“Anyone else feeling a little guilty?” she asked jokingly.

A proud “no!” came from the wives and girlfriends.

“Well that’s good to know. Could you turn around, please?” asked Senna, looking up at the stripper. 

She handled herself with a confidence that surprised most of the people in the room. Playfully touching a guy half her age apparently wasn’t crossing the line for her. After more encouraging cheers, the stripper accepted Senna’s request and showed off his ass. Senna leaned forward and reached out her hand to let her fingers brush against his body as he rocked his hips.

“Contemplating a future threesome, Senna?” Kya teased.

“No,” Senna blurted out, suddenly becoming a little defensive.

“Relax. I’m sure Tonraq would be fine with it. He strikes me as an open guy. Well, maybe if it were you, him, and another woman.”

“Oh, he wishes,” said Senna, spanking the stripper’s ass with two open palms.

Jinora may have been hiding with embarrassment before but now she found herself taking everything in. She didn’t mind that Senna was taking her time. If she had had her journal and something to write with, she’d be taking notes.

The stripper repeated the dance he’d given Jinora, and ended up in Senna’s lap. The more experienced woman groped the stripper’s ass and proudly held his hips as he gave her a lap dance. She closed her eyes and kissed his strong looking shoulders. He leaned back against her, and Senna rubbed her nose and cheeks against him. As her hands ventured below his, the stripper leapt up and returned to the lady of the hour.

“Wait,” said Senna. “Kiss kiss.” She pointed to her cheek and smiled.

The stripper was happy to oblige, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. Clapping and cheering ensued. More than a few of the other women were now beginning to think Senna was the one that got Tonraq to marry her and not the other way around.

With a playful smile, the stripper placed his hands on Asami’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Asami,” said Suyin. “I’m paying for everything.” She chugged the rest of her drink. “Nothing’s off limits tonight. Meaning you can ask for more than just a kiss on the cheek.” 

The stripper pulled away and came back with silky white bed sheets. Asami smiled at the silliness of it all, but she found it genuinely cute. The fact that she and the stripper shared an audience now pumped her up more than she thought it would. The limber man flung the sheets over himself like a cloak and pulled them over Asami. Like an angel enveloping her in his wings, he created a makeshift tent for any private fun Asami was willing to try.

Despite Suyin’s more than suggestive approval, Asami hesitated. For a split second she wanted to take things further than anyone had. But was that because she felt obligated or just recklessly horny? Everyone was having such a great time, and the energy in the room was undeniably contagious. A small part of her wanted to take advantage of the situation and remember that this party was being thrown for her, but she restrained herself. 

Keeping things at a steady pace, Asami gave the stripper a playful spank and left it at that. Everyone could see the sheet rise and fall around her hand as she did the deed, and they cheered. She felt content with her decision, partly because Korra’s ass was far more satisfying to spank, and Asami was actually quite indifferent to the fact that she’d most likely never touch another penis again. She thought she would miss it, but now the idea seemed silly. It was fun to watch for now though.

But Suyin had her own agenda. Grabbing the stripper by the cock, she gently pulled him over to her. She took the sheets from him and cast them aside. Locking eyes with his, she began to slowly stroke his length. 

“Mom…” said Opal, beginning to feel her mom was taking things a little too far. Not that she was surprised.

Feeling a sudden sense of rivalry, Pema put her drink down and crawled over to her special man. Kya and Lin looked at each other: Kya with a mischievous grin and Lin with an exasperated frown. Lin had refrained from all cheering or clapping, and this was no exception. Pema steadied herself by grasping the stripper’s thighs, and then she did what she’d been itching to do for quite a while. Her tongue glided up one of the stripper’s tight butt cheeks. The lick ended in a sloppy kiss on the dimple she’d been eyeing.

Jinora squirmed in her chair thinking to herself, “Stop stop stop stop stop…”

Noticing that Pema was getting busy, Suyin upped the ante by cupping the stripper’s balls. She massaged them along with her slow and precise stroking. The stripper sighed and lifted his arms up, placing his hands behind his head as a sign of acceptance and surrender.

“So is this a bachelorette party or an orgy?” asked Kya. “I’m not complaining. I just want to be clear.”

“It’ll officially be an orgy once you’ve had a taste, Kya,” said Suyin.

“I guess that’d be a good indicator,” laughed Kya.

“Let’s not let things get too out of hand,” said Opal. She was becoming genuinely concerned about her mother’s recklessness getting the better of her.

Suyin stood up and rested her head on the stripper’s shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Her hand still clung to his cock.

“Or you could just ignore me…” grumbled Opal.

Opal and Jinora’s eyes met, and they gave each other a mutual look of irritation with the sound of their moms' giggling in the background.


	3. The Game

Suyin slid her tongue up the stripper’s length from the base up to the tip. She repeated this with unexpected grace and finesse for someone that had been noticeably drunk for most of the night. The rest of the women were silent until Asami called the time.

Suyin had turned her own affection for the stripper into a game. Everyone had thirty seconds to play with his man parts, and whoever got him to cum would be considered the winner. It was a spur of the moment idea, so there was no prize, besides the pride involved. Suyin also assured everyone that it wouldn’t take long for the stripper to get it up again. 

Asami was probably the least drunk, so she took it upon herself to keep track of the time. But once Suyin’s turn was over, she yanked the stopwatch away from Asami. She couldn’t have her doing such a menial task at her own party.

Opal hadn’t had enough to drink yet to really get into it. Horniness and encouragement could also take her so far, and her mom still took every chance to annoy her. Enjoying a stripper was one thing; sticking a stranger’s penis in her mouth was another. But the moment he stood in front of her, Opal’s hands betrayed her. 

Her failed attempt at restraint gave an outwardly appearance of being calm and collected. She gently cupped his balls and massaged the tip of his erection with an almost clinical steadiness. This wasn’t the kind of thing Opal thought she’d ever do. But despite her nerves, her hands performed perfectly.

Over the years, Suyin had jokingly suggested she and Opal share a man for a night. Opal of course refused, unable to think of anything more uncomfortable. She knew her mom involved herself with other men, but that didn’t mean Opal had to participate. But somehow this situation was different. It was more than just the alcohol. Having more people around was making it easier to take things less seriously.

“Slow and steady, Opal,” said Suyin. “That’s an important skill to have. I’m sure Bolin appreciates it.”

Too happy to scowl, Opal just smiled shyly and shook her head. This whole thing was still ridiculous.

“Time!”

“I’d really rather not,” said Lin when it suddenly became her turn.

“Don’t break the Beifong chain of success,” said Kya.

Lin kept her arms crossed, effortlessly showing her determination and restraint. Her decision was made.

“Well if you’re not going to,” said Kya. “I guess I’ll have to liven things up with Kya’s first cock.”

She opened her mouth and grabbed onto the stripper’s erection. She looked over at Suyin and waited for the moment to start. Asami got out of her chair to get a better view. She had difficulty believing this was the first time Kya had done something like this to prove a point or tease someone.

“Go!” said Suyin.

Kya closed her lips around the harmless organ and cautiously bobbed her head. She didn’t take it much further than that tip, and after only a few seconds she pulled it out.

“This isn’t so bad,” she said. She sounded more cocky than intrigued by this discovery.

She finished off her remaining seconds by opening her mouth and slapping his tip against her tongue, trying her best not to laugh through the whole thing. She and the stripper locked eyes, instantly oozing chemistry. Kya winked. The stripper grinned.

“Time!”

“Not something I’d do again,” said Kya, quickly washing the taste out of her mouth with a sip of her drink. “But not bad.” 

“You really never did that before today?” asked Asami.

“What’s so surprising about that? I knew what I liked very early on. No need to go testing out the alternative.”

Pema’s head landed on Kya’s shoulder.

“So proud of you, Kya,” she said as if something truly profound had just happened.

“Go!”

It was Pema’s turn.

Jinora titled her head away from her mom, trying not to make her embarrassment too obvious. She wished she could cover her ears without looking like a child. Pema’s drunk dirty talk made her want to crawl in a hole and die. Jinora almost wished her mom would just hurry up and get the stripper in her mouth already. At least that’d shut her up. And of course, the unwelcome thought of Pema being this eager with Tenzin killed what was left of the mood for Jinora.

Pema’s thirty seconds felt like thirty minutes. Jinora looked over at her aunt. The mischievous woman smirked and made a jerking motion with her fist, getting a laugh out of Jinora. But before she had a chance to relax again, Jinora heard her mom’s sudden outburst of praise. 

Pema had won before the stripper had even gone around the whole circle. Jinora instantly regretted looking to her right. The image of her mother’s face covered in cum was burned into her memory. Jinora buried her face in her hands and almost fell out of her chair.

“Maybe I didn’t plan this game out very well,” said Suyin, swinging the watch on its chain.

Pema took the stripper’s ass in both hands, squeezing it greedily. She took her big win very seriously. Standing up slowly, she took the young man in her arms. With a smile and a nod, Pema pulled him in for a deep kiss. Nearly everyone cheered. Jinora shrunk in her chair, wishing she’d stayed home.

“You, sir…” said Pema, steadying herself against the stripper, “You’re a lot of fun… I like you.” Her fingers were digging into his ass cheeks.

“Mom…” Jinora muttered in annoyance under her breath.

“Oops,” said Pema. “You got something on your face.”

Pulling a tissue out of some hidden mom pocket, Pema wiped up the semen she’d left behind after their kiss. She took more time than necessary rubbing her fingers along his face.

“Sorry about that, sweetie,” she said, not bothering to clean up the mess on her own face.


End file.
